Una propuesta inesperada
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Durante bastante tiempo ha trabajado como una estilista, se ha esforzado al máximo, ir a Italia con Ryuken es una gran oportunidad, lastima que no podrá ir (o que se lo impidan, en realidad). One-shot


**Hola, el segundo one-shot de regalo para ti **Cassandra Lilith Mircalla, **esperando sea de tu agrado y también de los lectores de Fanfiction, disfrútenlo nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "El final de la tortura el comienzo de otra" y "Tentación"**

**Los personajes de Maria Holic no me pertenecen sino a Minari Endo (Advertencia: AU, declaraciones indirectas)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Kanako, ¿vendras pronto?**

**- No lo se, pero hare lo posible, ya sabes como es el trabajo**

**- Si, no me lo recuerdes, tener a tus tres preciosas hijas al otro lado del mundo, no es algo que una madre pueda soportar**

**- Mamá tu eres muy fuerte, ademas Yuzume-neechan ira la proxima semana**

**- Pero me dara mas nostalgia**

**- Mamá… -** se escucho una voz que llamaba a Kanako – **lo siento, pero debo colgar, el deber llama**

**- Esta bien, pero no te olvides de tu querida madre, y de las fotos de tu hermana**

**- Ya se, hasta luego – **colgo el telefono, recogio algunas telas y vestidos, saliendo como rayo, tenia que entregar todo eso y volver al estudio

Entro a uno de los camerinos, entro sin pedir permiso y dejo los vestidos, que a penas los puso en la mesa, las chicas se pelaron por uno, saliendo del mar de mujeres, se fue rumbo a dejar las telas con la costurera, hacer tantos favores era cansado, y la retrasaba para sus propias labores, pero no podía decir que no, y menos si se lo pedía Sachi con esa cara tan linda que tiene

Llego al estudio, y rápidamente fue a verificar que todo estuviera en orden, debía resaltar de la mayor manera posible la belleza natural de Mariya

"_Aunque ella no necesita de estas cosas, ya es tan guapa, elegante, ah, la mujer de mis sueños, pero, Sachi__-san también es muy adorable, Kiri-san también es muy guapa y Yuzuru-san es guapa y elegante, ha estoy rodeada de auténticas bellezas_"

"_Podrías dejar tus estúpidas fantasías sobre mujeres y concentrarte en tu trabajo, que para eso te pagan, cerda estúpida_"

Ella salto del susto, se giró lentamente, encontrándose con una rubia, de ojos carmesí, pero esa mirada no era la de amabilidad y dulzura que la peli azul veía todos los días

- Pero… que… tu… cuando… si…

- Primero aprende a hablar, estúpida; y en segundo, deberías darte un baño, apestas – se cubrió la nariz, haciendo enojar a Kanako

- ¿Se supone que tenías una reunión con los socios de tu empresa?

- Estas muy equivocada, deberías recordar bien a quien citaban

- Claro que lo recuerdo, yo te di el mensaje, Mariya-san fue testigo

- Ahí tienes la respuesta – Kanako no comprendía nada – date prisa con el maquillaje, el fotógrafo llegara pronto, y debo verme espectacular – tomo asiento al lado de una mesita – deja de perder el tiempo

- Stop, stop, estas tratando de tomarme el pelo, tú debías irte a esa junta, porque eres el hermano mayor de Mariya y… ay no, eso no – se golpeó en la cara con su mano, para después hacer berrinche como una niña - ¡NO ES JUSTO! – le arrojo una polvera, que le dio justo en la cabeza, para hacerla caer – eso dolió – sobo su cabeza, y tomo entre sus manos el dichoso objeto - ¿Por qué me lo aventaste?

- Para que cierras la boca, y te pongas a trabajar, andando que no tengo tu tiempo – dijo altaneramente, chasqueando los dedos, eso molesto mucho a Kanako. A regañadientes se paró, y comenzó a maquillar a Mariya

Termino, como siempre hizo un espectacular trabajo, dejando muy linda o debería decir lindo a Mariya, pero antes de hacerse a un lado, Mariya la jalo del brazo, quedando casi encima de él, haciendo sonrojar a Kanako

- Que estas… s-suéltame… o nos v-vamos a caer… M-mari-mariya

- Deberías de estar agradecida, de trabajar para mí – le dijo al oído, haciendo temblar a la peli azul – es una verdadera bendición, no lo crees – Kanako asintió, rogando porque la soltara, eso era demasiado vergonzoso

- Ya… es su-sufi-suficiente – pero la voz de la fotógrafa, hizo que Mariya la soltara. Kanako se alejó hasta la pared – "_salvada, gracias Kiri-san_"

"_Como si no te gustara estar cerca de mí, pervertida_"

"S_alte de mis pensamientos, mugre metiche_"

"_Cerda estúpida_" – fue lo último que dijo, para después irse a donde Kiri

Kanako estaba parada a un lado de Kiri, observando las poses tan femeninas que adoptaba Mariya, evitaba verle, para no sonrojarse o soltar algún comentario que llegara a oídos del rubio

Escucho a Kiri decirle a Mariya que debía cambiarse, tenía 30 min para hacerlo, no más. Kanako fue por el siguiente conjunto, y se lo entrego a Mariya, que entro en un pequeño cuarto que le había instalado

En menos de 10 minutos salió, y Kanako lo esperaba para adecuar su maquillaje a la nueva vestimenta que estaba usando

- No hables y estate quieto

- Claro – se corrió el labial que Kanako con mano de maraquero le aplicaba

- Te dije que no hablares, cielos, que molesto – limpio el brillo, y con cuidado volvió a aplicar el maquillaje – ya quedo, y con 10 min de sobra, que alivio – Mariya tomo un espejo para "alagar" el trabajo de Kanako

- Podrías hacerlo mejor, pero tendré que conformarme con esto – arrojo el espejo, que con algo de dificultad, Kanako atrapo – bueno me voy, una estrella como yo, no debe hacer esperar a las masas – Mariya se encamino con la fotógrafa, Kanako tomo el vestido que Mariya se había quitado y lo fue a guardar

Siempre tenía que hacer este tipo de cosas, que aunque repetitivas y algo monótonas, era su trabajo, y no lo cambiaría por nada, (aunque tenga que enfrentar a un molesto y acosador rubio)

Para su suerte la sesión termino antes del almuerzo, así que podría irse a casa temprano, solo tenía que esperar a que Mariya se cambiara, y todo listo

Pero para su desgracia eso no sería posible

- ¡¿Qué?!, ni loca, yo no lo hare

- Y según tú, entonces, ¿quién? – pregunto molesto, Mariya

- Sachi-san es la costurera, ella es quien confecciona, y arregla la ropa que todas las modelos usan, y eso te incluye a ti, por ende, yo no lo hare

- Claro que lo harás – Kanako volvió a negar – perfecto, ya verás – vio cómo se alejaba. Kanako llevo la ropa hasta el camerino que Mariya compartía con su hermana gemela Shizu. Aunque eso de tener que cambiarles los nombres, cada vez que los gemelos Shidou intercalaban lugares, era confuso y de cierto modo le daba dolor de cabeza, pero ya que, salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, en cuanto llegara a casa, le llamaría de nuevo a su madre

Su camino se vio obstruido por Sachi, quien traía una enorme cantidad de lágrimas, lo cual confundió y espanto a Kanako

- Kanako-chan… ugh… perdón…

- He?, ¿p-por qué te disculpas?, no has hecho nada malo

- Es por eso… porque no he intentado comprender el fuerte lazo de amistad que te une a Mariya-san

- ¿Que?

- Si, como tú y Mariya-san son muy amigas, tan unidas, que su lazo llega hasta el punto en que tú siempre te preocupas porque ella se vea elegante y encantadora, por eso, creo que lo mejor es que tú te encargues de eso – le entrego una bolsa – lo harás muy bien – y con eso se fue, dejando a Kanako escéptica

- ¿He?

- Ya escuchaste, cerda, arregla mi ropa, quiero todo listo para mañana en la mañana – Kanako bufo molesta, y asintió, yéndose a la que era su oficina (el camerino de Mariya y Shizu)

* * *

Entro y arrojo la bolsa a un lado, realmente dios la castigaba cruelmente. Termino sus lamentaciones y abrió la bolsa, sacando un vestido y poniéndolo en un maniquí de costura, fue a la mesa y saco del cajón una lista con las medidas de Mariya (Shizu), tomo la cinta y alfileres

- Esto será un largo día… mo…

Uno a uno los fue colocando en ganchos, y guardándolos en el closet, coloco el último vestido y cerro el closet. Guardo agujas e hilos, alfileres, la cinta métrica y el maniquí de costura lo puso en una esquina, ya todo estaba listo, solo iba por su bolso y a casa

Escucho su teléfono y contesto, sonrió de oreja a oreja, no esperaba su llamada, que mejor manera de alegrar su día

**- ¡Ryuken-sama!, ¿cómo has estado?**

**- Muy bien, Kanako-kun, ¿y tú?, me imagino que muy feliz, al poder trabajar al lado de los gemelos Shidou**

**- Pues… algo así… jejeje, pero es… divertido**

**- Me alegra escuchar eso, pero sabes, tengo algo para proponerte**

**- ¿Pro-proponerme? –** su mente comenzaba a imaginar un millón de propuestas matrimoniales – ¿**de qué trata?**

**- Te gustaría que volviéramos a ser un equipo como en los viejos tiempos**

**- ¿He?, ¿a qué te r-refieres, exactamente? **"_me propondrá matrimonio por teléfono, que emoción_"

**- Es muy simple en realidad, ¿te gustaría venir a trabajar Italia conmigo?**

**- T-trabajar c-contigo… ¿te referías a eso? **– se podía notar el tono de decepción por parte de Kanako

**- Si, ¿no te agrada la idea?**

**- ¡SI, ME ENCANTA!, además Italia es un lugar muy bonito, tiene tantas cosas que deseo conocer **"_y estás tú, jejeje_"

**- ¿Y aceptas?**

**- Si, si acepto, Ryuken-sama, es la mejor noticia del mundo**

**- Excelente, entonces hablare con mis superiores, y creo que tú también deberías, para que no tengas problemas, ya sabes, papeleo y demás cosas**

**- Claro, claro, ¿y cuando me iría?**

**- Dentro de un mes, bueno me despido, hay que empezar con los preparativos, hasta luego, Kanako-kun**

**- Adiós, Ryuken-sama – **termino la llamada y… - ¡SI, ME IRE CON RYUKEN-SAMA! – comenzó a saltar de aquí para allá, cayéndose de sentón, cosa que ignoro y volvió a saltar de felicidad. Realmente dios no la castigaba, solo le ponía varios obstáculos, que debía superar para poder tener su verdadera recompensa

Salió de la habitación, debía ir a su casa a preparar las maletas, o quizás primero hablar con Ryocho-san, eran tantas cosas, y en muy poco tiempo, debía alistarse y rápido

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esta era de las pocas veces en que no se esperaba una sorpresa de este tipo, casi la hacía llorar de la emoción, todas sus compañeras (y uno que otro hombre, que para Kanako no valía la pena mencionar)

Ciertamente cuando le dijo a Ryocho-san de su repentino cambio, no le sorprendió mucho, se alegró y la felicito, ya solo faltaba decirle a su madre, que aunque no se tomó muy bien la noticia, después d pequeños lagrimones lo entendió, además de prometerle que ahora la visitaría mas de 3 veces

Pero la lindo de la situación era que, todas sus lindas y tiernas compañeras le hacían una fiesta de despedida, realmente la vida no podía ser más bella

Además de tener a su linda Mariya (la auténtica) llorando, y ella consolándola, ya que realmente son verdaderas amigas y no se conocen solo del trabajo sino de tiempo atrás, desde la secundaria, y el destino les ha permitido seguir juntas (es lo que Kanako dice)

Bebidas, botanas, comida, música, más que una despedida, solo era una de las fiestas más grandes en la vida de Miyamae Kanako

Calmadamente salía del edificio, en el cual estuvo trabajando 4 años completos, la extrañaría mucho, pero ir a Italia (con Ryuken), era su sueño. Con algo de dificultad (por las bolsas con regalos, que le habían entregado)

Esperaba a que llegara el taxi, que hace unos cuantos minutos pidió, tarareaba felizmente, pero, un extraño escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, y no eran buenas noticias

- ¿Te gusto la fiesta? – Kanako se giró lentamente, encontrándose con el rubio, que ahora si usaba ropas de acuerdo a su género – ¿y bien?, mi hermana se esforzó mucho, para que una simple pueblerina como tu trabajara aquí y también para que tuviera una buena fiesta

- C-claro que me gusto… fue divertido… - en ese momento llego el taxi – "_salvada_", bueno, seria genial continuar con esta charla, pero ya llego mi transporte y se me hará tarde para el aeropuerto, nos vemos – se acercó al auto, pero antes de abrir la puerta, Shizu se adelantó y lo hizo por ella, dejando sorprendida a Kanako – g-gracias

- No agradezcas, es para que te acostumbres – ella no entendió, pero decidió ignorar ese comentario. Subió y le indico al conductor a donde la llevara, alejándose del edificio, empezaría una nueva vida

"_Una vida al lado de Ryuken-sama, que feliz soy, nada podrá arruinar este momento_"

* * *

Ya en el aeropuerto y con boleto en mano, Kanako caminaba a la plataforma, solo unos metros más, y en pocas horas, junto a su querida Ryuken-sama, pero una voz muy conocida para ella, la hizo detenerse a medio camino, ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

- Voltea para acá – ella trato de ignorarlo - ¡KANAKO! – se giró asustada, claro que no se esperó lo siguiente. Parada como estatua, observo que el rubio se acercaba, quería salir corriendo, aunque se viera ridícula, pero debía escapar, desgraciadamente antes de poner en práctica su plan, él ya estaba a pocos metros de distancia, Kanako trago saliva y… - lo siento – la abrazo, dejándola sorprendida y confundida

- Que… que estas… - en eso escucho murmullos de la gente, sobre el famoso modelo Shidou Shizu, eso no le gusto para nada, y menos ver como una gran cantidad de reporteros se acercaban – Sh-Shizu… suéltame

- Cierra el pico – le dijo lo más bajo posible, para que solo ella escuchara – el espectáculo está por empezar – Kanako trago saliva, ¿Qué tenía planeado? El rubio se separó de Kanako, y ¿tenía lágrimas en los ojos?

"¿E_stá llorando?, ¿qué va a hacer?_"

- Kanako… sé que nuestra relación ha sido muy difícil y también que te has sentido muy insegura por lo que siento por ti, pero… - más lagrimas salieron, los reporteros y espectadores (panda de metiches), sentían el conmovedor momento a Kanako le daban tics en el ojo, ¿Cuál relación? - ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS! – y las mujeres presentes, soltaron también el llanto, muchas decían "que tierno, ojala él fuera mi novio, que suerte tiene, Shizu es tan tierno, ¿crees que lo perdone?"

- Oe, oe Shizu, que estas… - pero el rubio la interrumpió

- Ya sé que no me perdonaras, por haber sido un tonto durante todo este tiempo, pero déjame termino, es lo único que te pido – Kanako asintió, no muy convencida. Shizu seco sus lágrimas y las personas, prestaron atención a lo que dijera – por eso yo – tomo la mano de Kanako – te pido… que… ¿te casarías conmigo?

- ¿He?... ¡¿QUÉ?! – todos los presentes (bueno más las mujeres), gritaron de la emoción, y le decían a Kanako que aceptara. Ella se iba a negar, pero los reporteros comenzaron a tomar fotografías y hablar sobre el compromiso del mayor de los Shidou, iba a hablar, pero Shizu, la abrazo – suéltame… esta farsa la término ahora… - trato de soltarse, pero no la dejo – Shizu…

- Matsurika se ha encargado que los canles de Tv más prestigioso del país esten transmitiendo esto, y también que se vea a nivel mundial, también tu familia lo está viendo

- ¿Y eso que? – pregunto, tratando de hacerse la valiente

- Imagínate, que después de todo este drama, tú me rechazas, sabes cuantas fans me apoyan y al igual cuantas de ellas están tan locas, que bueno… ya sabes, harían una pequeña broma a quien se atreva a decir o hacer algo que me denigre, de igual manera, ¿qué crees que tu madre diga?

- Bueno… no se… "_creo que saltaría de alegría_"

- No te queda otra que aceptar, no tienes a donde huir, y muchos son testigos de mi gran confesión, no querrás ser marcada como la mujer que rompió el corazón de un joven tan dulce y tierno como yo – Kanako se mordió el labio, y luego bufo, ya que… pero en cuanto pudiera se divorciaría de ese tipo, aunque no entendía que quería lograr con eso, seguro que molestarla. La soltó, y ella mantenía la cabeza gacha, por debajo del flequillo, vio como la multitud esperaba su respuesta – Kanako? – pregunto con una voz nerviosa y gentil

- A-acepto… - casi se queda sorda por los gritos de todos (mujeres presentes), y también ciega por los miles de flashes, en ese momento los reporteros comenzaron con las preguntas, ella no sabía que responder, pero de eso se encargó Shizu

- Por el momento, no podemos dar ninguna información – tomo la mano de Kanako – ahora mi prometida y yo debemos volver a casa, disculpen – Kanako quedo pálida, ¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

Salieron del aeropuerto y una elegante limosina los esperaba, Shizu abrió la puerta y Kanako entro, para ser seguida por el rubio, que en cuanto cerró la puerta el vehículo partió.

Su teléfono sonó y enseguida respondió

**- ¿Hola?**

**- Kanako-kun, discúlpame**

**- ¿De qué hablas, Ryuken-sama?**

**- Por no haber sido considerada contigo, no me di cuenta por el doloroso momento que estabas pasando, debía entenderlo en ese momento que no te alegro la noticia, soy tan torpe, no te preocupes, lo he entendido y también mi jefes se han dado cuenta, me despido, y felicidades por la boda – **colgó del otro lado de la línea. De nuevo sonó, y esta vez se trataba de su madre, a penas respondió y…

**- ¡KANAKO!, ¿desde cuándo Shizu-kun es tu novio?, Yuzume, tu padre y yo, nos quedamos sorprendidos, Miki hablo pidiendo una explicación, niña te lo tenías muy escondido, ¿y ya tienes fecha?, para una boda se necesitan muchas cosas y… - **Kanako cerro el teléfono, coloco ambas manos en su cara, lamentándose por su decisión

- ¿No me dirás que no te alegra?

- No, no me alegra, ¿Qué rayos fue eso?, ¿Qué con tu acto de drama?

- Las circunstancias así lo dispusieron, ya le pedí a alguien que trajera tus maletas del aeropuerto, una de las habitaciones ya ha sido preparada, en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa, podrás instalarte, lo que necesites se lo pides a una de las mucamas – dijo, mientras mandaba un mensaje – ¿alguna pregunta?

- Si… acaso estás loco. No me voy a casar contigo, solo dije que sí, para quitarme a toda esa gente de encima, yo… voy a Italia, para poder trabajar con Ryuken-sama, ¿Por qué interfieres?

- ¿Qué rayos le vez a esa mujer?, es muy torpe, y no tiene la belleza que yo poseo

- Ella es amable conmigo, y siempre me protegía de los tontos que siempre se la pasaban molestándome por ser más alta que ellos, Ryuken-sama, es mi caballero con brillante armadura

- Pero es una mujer

- ¿Y eso que?, ella es linda y amble, pero claro que es algo que tú, jamás entenderías, mis sentimientos por ella son realmente profundos

- Así que, ¿no lo entendería? – Kanako asintió – ¿quieres apostar? – y en menos de 1 segundo, ella estaba recostada en el asiento con el rubio encima

- Que vas… hmm… - la beso, no un beso tierno, sino uno demandante y lleno de pasión, Kanako no pudo evitar corresponderlo, pero le resultaba difícil – "_desgraciado, ¿Por qué besa tan bien?"_ – se separó de ella, claro que seguía encima de ella

- Práctica, solo práctica… ¿quieres ver cuánto he practicado? – ella se sonrojo, había vuelto a leer sus pensamientos

- No… no quiero, pero aun no respondes mi pregunta

- Ah sí, lo había olvidado… a ver – se puso a pensar – simplemente no dejare que ninguna zorra o pervertido te tenga, tú me perteneces y punto – volvió a acercarse para besarla de nuevo, pero ella puso sus manos en medio, impidiendo cualquier contacto, intento quitarlas, pero Kanako no lo permitía – retira las manos, así no te puedo besar

- No, lo que dices es tonto, y no tiene sentido, y… ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, ESTAS MUY PESADO! – el auto se detuvo y la puerta del otro lado fue abierta, afuera se encontraba Matsurika

- Shizu-sama, por lo menos debería esperar hasta la luna de miel, ¿sabe cuánto cuesta lavar esos asientos de piel ?– Kanako se sonrojo y Shizu bufo. Se quitó de encima de Kanako, y salió del auto, Kanako se levantó y lo siguió, encontrándose frente a ella, una hermosa mansión, parecía de cuento, tan bonita.

Vio como Shizu hablaba con Matsurika, noto que algunas de sus pertenencias eran metidas a la casa, la fachada de la mansión era enorme, ¿Cuántas habitaciones tendría?, cientos, miles…

También se dio cuenta que se encontraba rodeada por uno que otro guardaespaldas, olvidaba que los Shidou eran muy ricos y poderosos, también tenían muchas mucamas, camino un poco y se sentó en la escalera de le entrada a la casa, ya que nadie la prestaba atención, ni siquiera el tipo que la trajo sin consideración alguna

"_L__a vida de los ricos es dura, yo prefiero una comida caliente y estar con mi familia_"

"_Y__ también tener a tu prometido en la misma cama_"

"_S__i mi… ¿he?_" – se puso roja hasta las orejas, se levantó agitada y volteo a ver al hombre que le dirigía una sonrisa seductora, ella se giró molesta y prefirió ignorarlo. Entro a la casa y en cuanto las mucamas la vieron, hicieron una reverencia y la saludaron – a este… ¡GYA! – Shizu la asusto, al tomar su mano

- Vamos, sígueme – Kanako asintió. Subieron las escaleras (tomados de la mano) y la guio hasta lo que era una habitación, abrió la puerta, y algo insegura entro, estaba preciosa, decorada muy elegantemente, era como estar en un palacio – ¿así que te gusta?, deberías ver si la cama también es agradable – se quedó hecha piedra en su lugar

- No, no, no hay necesidad, me imagino que ha de ser muy cómoda, ajajaja

- Espero y lo sea – ella trago saliva – bueno, debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos, por haber dejado que Mariya fuera a la junta, muchas cosas quedaron a medias, volveré en unos días, lo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo, nos vemos

- Que… pero… - él se detuvo antes de salir y volteo a ver a Kanako – no es nada… mejor ve a tus junta, tengo que arreglar todo y… - Shizu sonrió diabólicamente – ¿de que te ríes?

- Ya me estas extrañando y aun no me voy

- No lo hago

- Realmente te gusto mucho, ¿verdad? – comenzó a acercarse a Kanako – debería darte algo para que no me extrañes tanto

- N-no, no te molestes, mejor ve y arregla tus cosa, estaré bien – se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia

- No te creo – la jalo del brazo, para darle un simple beso en la mejilla, pero por la misma simpleza y ternura de la acción, Kanako se sonrojo, ella volteo a ver al rubio – te veo en unos días, no tardare – ella asintió – perfecto – se alejó y salió de la habitación. Ya sola, se dejó caer en el piso, ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?, ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido?, ¿de qué se avergonzaba?

- Fue raro pero… realmente me siento feliz… es extraño y Shizu no se comporto como Shizu… - suspiro desganada, vio de un lado a otro la habitación – ¿así es como ha vivido durante tanto tiempo?, realmente parece difícil acostumbrarse a esto… bueno tampoco es como que vaya a quedarme mucho tiempo… realmente no estoy interesada en ser la esposa de Shidou Shizu, pronto volveré a casa y todo será como antes

Meses después se podía ver en los periódicos, una imagen de una pareja recién casada, el famoso modelo y empresario Shidou Shizu con su estilista Miyamae Kanako, la cual se encontraba sonrojada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos aquellos que vieron la fotografía o a la misma novia pensaron, es la emoción, pero la realidad fue que, Shizu le dio un pequeño adelanto de la luna de miel, lo demás es una bella historia, para otro día…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Listo, una idea muy loca, ya se, cursi, yo creo, un poco, un mucho, jejeje, **

**Dudas, y sugerencias a la ventanilla número 2 por favor, nos vemos en la próxima**

**Bye-bye**


End file.
